(I Can't) Foяgєt About Ｙ๑u
by Pulchritudinem
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, lead singer of the band, "The Avengers", crazy popular idol and part-time model, ends up going on a trip to Tokyo to film a shoot for their new hit single. During their stay though, Sasuke and the gang end up getting completely wasted, leaving them utterly confused and quite frankly...in weird places. Great, that hobo was totally wearing his jacket, wasn't he?
1. Pikachu, use body slam!

**Ay' what up? xD Okay, my gee ego is coming out, and let me tell you, it's awful. Damn myself for sounding so incredibly white and cheesy! Gah! I give up!**

**Okay, DISCLAIMER TIME! **

**Um, yeah, don't own 'em. Wish I did, but I don't. Kishi has a lot of experience with fans trying to steal his shit, so he's pretty good at standing his ground. And so, alas! I have yet to get my hands on my homies! (Sorry Sasuke and Naruto. You're just gonna have to wait for now)**

**That being said, I guess just about the only thing I own is the plot (and you can tell since it's pretty terrible, haha. Hey, that's how you know it's mine. ;P), and maybe OC's if I add any, but I doubt I'll use any since there are plenty of Naruto characters I can fuck up instead. Nah I'm joking! xD (*cough cough* No one probably remembers Sabu anyways *cough cough* Shut up Sabu! *hack, cough!*)**

**Note: I took this out from my first chapter because that sucker is getting way too long. I was bordering on freaken' 13K for that thang! Including this bit I'm turning into the prologue that I'm going to have to remove…But seriously dude, longest chapter that I have written in my life. Like what the frick. I think I'm almost done with ****it ****though, so I should be able to post it relatively soon. Whoo!**

**Note #2: Damn. Hold up, I almost forgot to mention that I'll simply be using English for this story. I didn't feel the need to offend any actual native Japanese speakers, so instead, I am going to refrain from using any suffixes or Japanese words. They sound kind of lame anyways if they're used in Engrish. I mean English. Damn! Uh…Yeah, sorry but for now, I'm going with just pure good ol' English. God bless 'Murica! (Oh god, ROTC ego is now kicking in…**_**dammit**_**)**

**Erm, Enjoy?**

* * *

**✰✪✯ Prologue ✯✪✰ **

|✖| ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ • ✖ **Pikachu, use body slam!** ✖ • ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ |✖|**  
**

"Run, man! _RUN!" _Kiba yelled, laughing as he bolted out the doors of their school, the Akimichi and the Nara following close behind.

"This is so lame. Why did I bother to do this again?" A boy with his hair pulled back into a spiky pony tail grumbled.

"Because it'd be _fun._" The brunette with red tattoos on his face droned back, as if it was dead obvious what his reasons had been for. "Now hurry up! We still gotta go find the boss and give him a status report!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Is that what we're calling him now?"

"Problem?" Kiba growled back to the lazy teen behind him.

"Not really." The man frowned back.

Behind the trio, a fuming principal clutched a very conspicuous looking kitty cuddle toy that had permanent sharpie marks all over it. Not a second after they had managed to make it past the parking lot did they hear the man yell out in a fury with an aura of complete vengeance resonating from his hysterical cries.

"GYAAAAAAAH! MR. WHISKERS! WHO WOULD DARE DO SUCH A THING TO SUCH A SWEET AND INNOCENT KITTEN?! YOU WILL BE AVENGED, MR WHISKERS! YOU WILL BE _**AVENGED**_!"

Kiba sniggered at this. "The guy's a total cat worshipper!"

Chouji managed to stifle a laugh of his own as they hailed a cab and paid the man to drive over twice the speed limit to their record label. No one could refuse the god-like luminaries. It was like refusing Osama bin Laden from getting a massage at his favourite spa. Err, well maybe not exactly sense it wasn't like the gang would bomb your house if you did, but they would probably convince you one way or another. With them you just never knew, their just initiated prank being proof of this theory. So with a small bead of sweat making its way down the driver's cheek at the very familiar presence, he nodded dejectedly before stepping on the gas pedal and driving the fastest he was able to while still being considered legal in terms of celebrity pride. He didn't need the extra pressure on his tired middle-aged body and quite frankly, was wondering if he should retire early. These runaway encounters with these famous figures were getting out of hand. He was going to get caught eventually, and he didn't think his almost dead self could take it anymore. Not to mention the strain his heart had to endure every single time he had to drive over the speed limit. Not long ago was he involved in a car chase between the Hyuuga's and Inuzuka's. From what he could gather, the young heir of the Hyuuga household was caught conversing with Kiba of the Inuzuka family. Shortly after, it looked as if Lady Hinata had managed to be suckered into drinking something with a mild alcohol content without even knowing, leading to a group of drunken Inuzuka's, some Aburame's, and a Hyuuga actress, who couldn't hold her licker for shit, stumbling into a cab where soon after, _the_ Hyuuga Hiashi _and_ Hyuuga Neji, A.K.A., guardian of Lady Hinata, came onto the scene, swinging into his cab like Batman and Robin, asking for him to step on it while practically hurling thrice the amount of doe necessary for a standard ride to justify extra expenses.

It was car beeps, screeching wheels, and police sirens everywhere and he felt like just rolling out and giving in to his much too eventful life in place for peaceful death.

The life of a cabby is tough indeed.

A few minutes later as the three silently enjoyed their victory, or well, maybe not so silently if one included the dog loving freak in their bunch that was the master mind behind the whole thing, they managed to get to their destination in once piece. Patting the chauffeur on the shoulder roughly, Kiba yelled a thanks to the man who by now had gotten used to seeing them. Only, it apparently didn't go around the same since the brunette trailed off in the middle by letting his thanks hang on the same note for a few seconds to indicate that he had no idea what the old man's name even was.

With a sigh, the man reminded him for the fiftieth time, if he counted correctly, that his name was Sabu. With a sheepish grin and apology from the tattooed teen, the cabby relaxed. God, he knew he should've just stuck to his singing career instead. Screw driving around celebrities, he was going to die! Besides, weren't they supposed to be rich enough to afford their own personal drivers in their own fancy limousines and such? Jesus Christ was he confused! If it was so hard to dial a number for their own rides, they really needed to work something out! _Seriously!_

Bah! He was just getting too old for all this crap. He was bound to die soon anyway. So much for a long-lived and peaceful life.

"So how'd it go?" a low, smooth and quiet voice asked. The figure that had been lying on the lime green sofa slowly pushed himself upward to place an arm over his now propped up knee. Sparing them a look and an amused cock of his eye brow, he hummed. "Judging by the stupid grin on Kiba's face, I take it rather went well."

Kiba ignored the usual insult inflicted on him from their leader and laughed it off instead, not intending to let this man take his glorious moment away from him. "It was a total SUCCESS!" He gave him a thumbs up and a mischievous little cackle as he continued to grin like a madman.

Shikamaru just rubbed the back of his neck tiredly as he casually walked over to the table where he had left his spare ear buds, proceeding to jam them in his ears in his usual, oh-get-a-life manner. On the other hand, their so called "leader" actually managed to crack a small smile. Not an entirely _innocent_ smile, but a smile nonetheless.

Kiba followed Shikamaru's lead and started to make his way to the other side of their built in second-home studio towards the entertainment area. "Dude, today's a win! Who needs school and their binding laws anyways? Where are the rights, man? LET FREEDOM RIIIIIIING~!" He sang out jokingly.

Shikamaru turned over on his side from the large alligator plushie he was currently plopped over and gave Kiba a funny look. "So noisy." He groaned annoyed. He chunked a Pikachu plushie at him with a surprising deadly accuracy that made Kiba yelp, unprepared from actually having something physically touch him when concerning Shikamaru's laziness. He eyed it warily while picking it up and rubbing the back of his head solemnly.

"What the hell, man!?" He barked back once his normal vigor had returned.

Ignoring the idiot across the room, the dark-haired genius flopped over again to burrow his head into the alligator's soft and cushiony back. His back rose up considerably as he breathed in deeply in bliss.

Seeing his chance, Kiba let an evil smirk widen on his lips as he aimed the unfortunate yellow mouse in his hand at the seemingly sleeping boy. He held back a snicker that was forcing its way up his throat as he launched his attacked as silently as possible as to not attract attention. Not that it would matter all that much sense Shikamaru had raised the volume on his ear buds to the point where you could hear static even if you weren't pressed up right next him.

As Kiba waited for his attack to land successfully on its target, the plushie's trajectory went way off compared to where he had meant it to go, knocking the lamp next to the far corner right off its non-existing legs. There was a loud thump on carpet where mere seconds later, an amused "Pfft," was muffled out of a large dark green alligator that had jerked up slightly, as if taunting Kiba's failure.

Kiba growled back at it, realizing that it wasn't the alligator who had laughed at him but Shikamaru. Glaring at the figure whose head was still smothered deep in the stuffed animal that was big enough to engulf the teen's entire body, he snorted derisively. _I hope he chokes on that blasted thing!_

Returning to his previous ministrations, the lively brunette fumbled through his video game collection. His anger dissipated quickly as he looked through all the boxes and its titles, happy that he was able to just get out of another day in hell from school. "Well, we're gonna have to keep quiet until 2:30 sense we wouldn't want to alert Kakashi or anything. After all, you know how he gets when we skip. I swear, that guy's like a nagging mother! Not that he's any scarier than my real mom. Now _THAT_ is a one scary woman!"

Just then, Kakashi seemingly materialized next to an excited Kiba, who had begun to power up the Wii for a match with Sasuke in Super Smash Bro.'s Brawl while simultaneously continuing to babble about trivial matters and about how is mom might as well be scariest entity on the planet. Sasuke smirked as he calmly settled himself on one of the bean bags in front of the large flat screen TV while handling a remote in his hand. He watched in the corner of his eyes as the white-haired man opened his mouth to say something.

"Yo." Came the usual stoic voice.

"_GYAAAH!_" Kiba screeched as he heard the ghostly voice breath in his ear. He was almost one-hundred percent sure that there was something incredibly sinister about it too despite the deceivingly friendly tone it had been said in. After being assaulted for the second time by what he could tell from the corner of his eye anyways, a Squirtle stuffed toy this time, for his loudness, he then turned to see who it was with terror plastered onto his face, ignoring the object that had just bounced of his head perfectly with expertise. He near screamed like a woman as Kakashi blew out a "Boo," grinning that not so uncommon one-eyed-curved-upward grin of his.

Successfully stopping the out of character laugh that threatened to escape from his pale lips, Kakashi decided not to wound Kiba's manly pride any further. "So, what are you guys doing here so early back from school, hmm?" he asked pleasantly. A little _too_ pleasantly…

"Uhhhhh…" Kiba drawled out, unsure of what to say other than what was currently being stretched out of his vocal chords involuntarily.

"School caught on fire?" Sasuke teased, a smirk playing on his lips as he gave Kakashi a playful shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh! Oh! How about, the school's on strike until the cafeteria offers better food?" Chouji perked up, whipping out his spoon from the cup of yogurt filled with Oreo bits it had been in not long ago only to have it point towards the group of men boldly.

Shikamaru yawned, rolling face up on the alligator while stretching like a cat on a hot summer day. "If we're going to come up with scenarios on why we aren't at school, how about something more believable, like school was cut short from an electrical outage that occurred when someone crashed their car into the main power source?" (1)

Sasuke hid a grin as he turned to Kakashi with blank eyes, a hint of glee wedged in them. "I take back what I said and vote on that one."

Kiba was still too spooked out to speak, or coherently at least since he _did_ manage to continue to sputter like a chicken whose head had been cut off without itself knowing, and Chouji just nodded in agreement with Sasuke.

Kakashi visibly furrowed his eye brows at them while somehow still maintaining the calmest of smiles behind that white medic's mask of his. "You guys…" he said in a dangerous tone, the killing intent in his voice practically dripping off his non-visible lips.

Just then Kiba jumped up from his seat and hurled a pillow at him while bolting out the door. "Dammit Kakashi! I'll go back already! Geez! I was going to be back by the end of the lunch period anyway! I _swear_!"

And with that, Kakashi was pleased. That was 89 to 54 victories in his favor. He kinda felt guilty for taking the lead by such a long shot but then again, he didn't. After all, it _was_ fun.

And so, this is how high school life is for the rock stars.

* * *

**(1) Okay, this fucking happened man. Like, I'm dead serious, and right smack on the principle's and my best friend's birthday too. It was hilarious! It was around 11:45 when it happened, I think, and I was on my way to my 5****th**** period when the lights suddenly went off. I was walking past this elevator my high school has, and these two guys were just standing outside it as if they had been waiting for it, freaking out a little. I laughed because one of them that had this box in their arms started sputtering something like, "Wasn't there someone in the elevator?" and, "Holy crap, if there was, they're totally gonna be stuck in there." I know, I'm terrible, but I couldn't help myself. I mean, I personally hate elevators, so I usually take the stairs if I there isn't too many to take. Not only that, but what was the point in taking the elevator when my high school is only a two story building? Haha. When I finally got to my English class, everyone was freaking out (As expected from my ghetto-ass and Mexican school filled with white teachers, lol) and all the staff were just chilling like they had seen worse. After the bell, there was still a shit ton of kids still roaming the school like, "Bitch please, they ain't noticing." And quite frankly, this seemed to be the case because all of the teachers were just hanging out in the corridor chatting away like it wasn't anybody's business. So a while later after their little "discussion", my English teacher walked into the classroom to tell us that apparently somebody had crashed their car into the main power source. I think it's this electrical box thingy we have, and apparently even the elementary school right next to us had their power go out. Then this one kid was all like, "But don't we have like some kind of back-up generator for situations like this?" and then my teacher just smiled and said that, "This is Rayburn, why would we own something like that?" and we all died laughing, saying shit like, "Only at Rayburn", which is pretty true. We were so ghetto that we didn't even have generators. Unfortunately for us though, the school managed to find a way bring the power back up and school was forced to continue. The blackout had lasted about an hour, but it was still funny. When my teacher told us what had happened in during the whole thing though, the first thing I had asked her after was, "What about the guy who crashed? I mean, screw the power! Is **_**He **_**okay?" She looked at me and said that she had been wondering that too, but sadly had no clue if the dude was okay or not. Oddly enough, I never **_**did**_** get the answer to my question. Shit, I'm still wondering if that person's even alive. It freaked me out a little. Oh well, we got off work for about an hour in the end I guess, but I still wonder if I'm just over thinking the whole thing. Hey! It bothers me the school never talked about it! Like, what the hell, safety first, right? I just can't believe they wouldn't mention it unless it was **_**that**_** bad. But then if it **_**had**_** been so bad, they probably **_**would**_** have let us leave early. Hum… I don't know. Whateve's. I'm not finding out **_**now.**_

**Thanks for readin' and leave a review if you got the time, energy, or feel any need to! Much appreciated either way! And sorry for the long personal narrative in there, but I had a couple of people tell me they wanted to hear about it and I figured this was the easiest way. xD Besides, it was **_**totally**_** relevant. I mean, if you bothered to even read it, than I respect you for taking the time to do so. *pats you on the head* But I'd better get to writing the real first chapter now, so…I'm out, yo! Peace! xP**


	2. Snickers and Dead Goldfish

**Okay, so sorry for a late update? Fanfiction was down over here for uploading stories and such and I just got it to work again, so...yup! I swear I had it done yesterday but the world was just out to get me, y'know? Gah! Whateve's!**

**!DISCLAIMER!**

(A.K.A. Don't sue me, yeah?)

**Yeaaah, Kishi is currently holding Sasuke and Naruto hostage up in this medieval tower thingy while wearing a dinosaur suit, and I'm here dressed up like a knight, (A _SEXY_ knight!) and I have no idea what to do since the stupid guy can actually blow fire out of his mouth. It's not fair that he can easily control what happens just 'cause he writes it! Damn that old far—!Oh wait... that means I can do that too...**

***Runs to Walmart again to buy some supplies***

**Mwahahaha! I will have them Kishi! I will!**

***Trips on some the tomato juice Sasuke had been drinking before he was kidnapped***

**Damn!**

**Err, that aside, I have a couple of things to set straight! WARNING!: Yes, I understand that Sasuke is a little more playful than his canon self, I GET IT, _BUT_ this _isn't_ the ninja world and so things aren't as gruesome and also Sasuke isn't alone in this story, so I thought it would be a little more realistic to make him a little less cold hearted. Just a tad, because I love it when the guy smiles. Keep in mind though that his smiles aren't as big and bright as say, Naruto's, because that _would _be pretty OOC, so they're just little smirks and stuff, or just small innocent smiles.**

**Okay, so now that that's out of the way, (Oh don't you just love talking about Sasuke's smiles? Haha) Erm, enjoy? You'd better, anyway! Or else! Or else I'll...! Hold on, I'll think of something...**

**Oh! Almost Forgot! WARNING #2!: There's a LOT of cursing! Kiba has a way with words...**

* * *

**✰✪✯ Chapter 1 ✯✪✰**

|✖| ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ • ✖ **Snickers and Dead Goldfish** ✖ • ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ |✖|

When a man gets hungry, he's hungry, and there ain't nothing to do but quench the beast inside, because if they didn't, Sasuke would get a headache, Kiba would have an abnormally large bump somewhere on his head, Chouji would be pissed, and Shikamaru wouldn't do a damned thing about it. And so, in the end, it was either Kiba's way, or the violent way, which usually ended up with four hurled carcasses on the doorstep of Konaha Productions, which the head custodian did _not_ approve of.

"I'm _huuunngry!_" The Inuzuka whined.

Without any verbal or physical indication that said that he might've been heard, the raven beside him continued to tap his pencil on the desk rhythmically. There was literally five more minutes before the bell rang at 2:30 and this idiot couldn't shut his damn mouth until then. Apparently, he felt like burning what little calories he had left with his vocal cords instead. _Great._

"_Sasuke!_"

The dark-haired individual beside him growled in an undertone. "I am going to murder you."

The brunette groaned. "That's what you say _every_ single time!"

The raven snorted. "Then don't push your luck, 'cause you never know when I'll comply. If I were you, I'd watch my back, and shut that annoying trap of yours."

With a slight twitch of his brow, the starving individual groaned out. "Oh _come_ _on_. I'm going to die at this rate anyways! And if you ever even dared to kill me, I'd just annoy you in the afterlife, day after day after day."

This actually got him a reaction from the raven. He honestly knew that the brunette would do it, and he didn't doubt him for a second that he wouldn't, so imagining a situation where Kiba was a ghost and annoying the living hell out of him made him cringe, because if he was ghost, than he'd be screwed. I mean, how could one shut up a ghost? The odds didn't look good in his favour. But if he _didn't_ come back…then it'd totes be worth it.

Sasuke grinned sadistically to himself at the thought.

Kiba recoiled at the sight, smelling murder all around the Uchiha, but in all honesty, the thoughts going through his mind were purely of, _'Peace and Quiet at last!'_

After what seemed to be like the three longest, most painful minutes of his entire life that were filled with pure torture, courtesy of his stomach, Kiba whaled out in exasperation. "_Jesus Christ!_ Isn't there _anything_ you have that I can munch on!?"

_Shut up, Kiba!_ Is what the pale individual wanted to say, but instead, opted to keep quiet and maintain his calm demeanor. If he didn't he might actually go on a killing spree right then and there, and then in the end, no one would win, because he'd have to go recruit someone else to fill in for the tattooed idiot, and that sounded like a waist of his damn time. Besides, if he couldn't tolerate Kiba, then he doubted he could tolerate any other drummer.

His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of hungry chocolate eyes that threatened the existence of his pencil. _Oh, you have _**got**_ to be shitting me!_ The pale teen thought. _Hurry up, you stupid clock. Only sixty more seconds before I kill Kiba!_

For crying out loud, the poor dope was drooling at his _pencil_.

The dark haired individual tried sending him warning signs but the half-dead teen ignored his precautions, as if he didn't even know the guy was there. After some growling and what the raven believed might've been the brunette weighing the consequences of his ambitions, the bastard went off and did it.

He _actually did it._

_His __**pencil!**_

Okay, someone was going to die today.

There was movement and some struggling and a chair scraping hard on the floor as it tumbled and skidded away from its former occupant when the bell rung and Kiba was flung over Sasuke's shoulder, slamming hard into the glossy floor.

_Ding Ding Ding! We have ourselves a winner! _Thought the boy who was sitting not far from them with dull lifeless eyes. When Sasuke had thrown the brown haired idiot over him like the expertly trained martial arts genius he was, the bell ringing for dismissal seemed oddly justifying. It felt like it was ringing for the pale prince's victory instead.

Not seeming to really think this himself as he was just glad this was all over, the slightly ticked raven huffed while patting his hands against his palms, the teacher looking over in surprise as did the rest of the disappearing students who were trying to make it out without running each other over.

"Boy, I know it's the last class of the day, but don't you guys overdo it every single time?" the older man cocked an eye brow, rolling his glasses down as if to make sure _they_ weren't the reason for what he had just witnessed.

Sasuke twisted his neck over to look at his teacher with lackluster eyes as he stretched out his lower back while doing so. He sighed. _That was close. Not only that, but I was just about ready to murder the idiot. Saved by the damned bell…again._

"Well," Sasuke droned on, turning his body completely to face him. "Kiba gets a little excited. You know how the kid is. He just can't wait to skedaddle on out of here."

Kiba groaned, regaining consciousness for what Sasuke couldn't help but feel was too soon. "I can hear you, y'know…and I ain't no kid, bastard…!" It was hard to take him seriously when the dog loving-freak was sprawled out onto the tiled floor like he'd just been smashed into the classroom from the window across the room by kidnappers who decided they wanted a refund.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go, _kid_." Sasuke grunted, bending down to lift Kiba over his shoulders. Once Kiba was thrown rather carelessly over the Uchiha's taut but lean body, obviously with a lot of complaining and verbal resistance one might add, they headed out the door, a boy with his hair pulled back into a tight ponytail following annoyed as if it couldn't make a damned difference to him, and his best friend, a boy with long spiky caramel hair, following suit, not really caring as long as it didn't affect him or anything pertaining to his food. In fact, he seemed like he was rather enjoying himself.

When the click of the door closing shut confirmed that all of the boys had left, the elder man sighed, shaking his head as he fumbled with the papers in his hand. "Teenagers."

* * *

As it was engraved into the future the moment the Uchiha had picked him up, Kiba put up quite the fight—that was until his stomach gurgled and he gave up, remembering just how fucking hungry he was. He was just about willing to eat _people_ at this point. And Sasuke, who was as cold hearted as a stiff bastard could be, sounded like the next best thing.

_I could just wipe him off the face of the earth, right? No one would care…. RIGHT?_

As he thought about biting a chunk off the old ice prince's flawless skin, which Kiba always wondered how he'd kept it so, he realized he was so out of it that his mouth wouldn't even open for him to do it.

_Next time, dammit! Next time for sure!_

Kiba was just about ready to break down. "Sasu, my man! Can you please shove something down my throat?" he groaned between teeth.

The boy with ebony hair emitted a menacing sound from his chest that vibrated and tickled Kiba's abdomen. "How about I shove my fist down your throat? Sound appealing to you?"

Kiba flopped over and gave up. "At this point, I don't care anymore! Anything will do! Even my own teeth!"

Sasuke snorted. "Personally, I wouldn't hesitate to take you up on that offer, but lucky you, our ride has just made its appearance."

True enough, a black limo was driving itself at the edge of the curb in front of the school, making many people look even though it was a daily thing for them. No one ever got tired of it, Sasuke supposed. They always stared in awe as if they wondered what life was like for the rock stars. Sasuke didn't really think his life could be all that different from other people, so he didn't bother with them when they asked.

Sasuke ignored a couple of flashes that popped in from the corner of his vision. Jesus Christ, weren't they even smart enough to turn the damn flash off? It was freaken' bright as fucking daylight could be today, and here these paparazzi's, fans, and fellow students were taking photographs of him fucking carrying a fucking Kiba to their freaken' car. But there they went with their stupid and obvious camera flashes! Agh! Whatever. They weren't mobbing him to say the least.

He didn't get what was so special about their crew anyway, and—shit, there goes another fangirl fainting on campus. Great, just what we needed. More girls' fainting due to their own stupid fantasies, he guessed. Though he would never be able to understand how a girl could make everything seem so…romantic? When Sasuke was annoyed and taking Kiba back because he was just that damn hungry. That wasn't in any way "cute", or "sexy" in _his_ opinion. Honestly, _**how!?**_

Deciding that it was probably better not to know, he continued on his previous thoughts. If the principle asked, he had nothing to do with it. He'd swear it like he hadn't seen it. And if that didn't work, he'd throw the mutt at him to shut him up. That'd surely work, even if only to buy Sasuke time to tail it out of there. It just bothered him how people could treat them like total aliens when they weren't all so different, that's all. It irritated Sasuke to no end and he wished they would just all knock it off.

People just exaggerated everything. Yes, he made a little more money. He had nicer things probably too, but _he_ didn't have a family, and most of them undoubtedly did. They probably were better off anyway. They didn't have a _Kiba_ after all.

"Oh yeah, I'm living the life alright." The shadowy haired male grumbled.

Kiba looked up hopefully but with worry obviously mixed into his facial expression. "What was that?" The pale individual could only assume that the hope was because he thought he might've mentioned something about food, and the worry was if he hadn't, and thought the question dangerous sense he was easily angered.

Sasuke practically tossed him into the car going with the latter but his face remaining impassive as if this were not the case. "Nothing." He replied flatly.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "He's basically saying that you make his life unusual hell."

Kiba cocked an eye brow, now confused. "What?"

The Nara and the Uchiha glanced at each other in an unamused fashion before both facing to stare at Kiba like he was the dumbest thing that ever happened to Mother Nature.

"Nothing" Shikamaru repeated.

Kiba pouted as the rest of their gang entered the limo. "Well gee, you guys act like I'm the retarded bean in the burrito."

Chouji busted it out in laughter at this. "Hahaha! Retarded beans! This guy is so damn creative!"

Staring in what was almost disgust, the only two boys in the car with any common sense and rationality couldn't disagree more, but they knew that Chouji was into bad half-baked jokes and stuff, so they weren't too surprised.

On the other hand, Kiba was practically beaming.

"HA! Did ya hear that?! I'm _creative."_ The Inuzuka proudly iterated the same way only five-year old kids did when the teacher complimented them.

Shikamaru rubbed his temples slightly as he relaxed against the velvety cushiony chairs of the long limo. "Great. Now he's reinvigorated."

Kiba cocked his eyebrow. "Stop using such confusing words, dammit."

Sasuke lamented. "I thought he was too hungry to talk."

Before he could reply, Sasuke's words processed through his mind and he remembered the aching pain in his belly. "Damn you, Uchiha! I had totally forgotten about that!" The Inuzuka bit out between gritted teeth. He groaned. "Why does this always happen to me?"

Kakashi rested his arm on the top of his seat as he twisted around to look at his little money makers. "So, what's going on? How was school?"

"A drag." The Nara replied insipidly, as usual.

Sasuke snorted. "No kidding. I almost murdered today."

Kiba winced at this. "I am not your punching bag, y'know!"

Chouji grinned. "I had fun, actually, Kakashi. I mean, as long as I have friends to be with all the time, I can't really complain, can I?"

Kakashi's eye curled at this. He was always really glad for Chouji. He used to be quite the loser, and personally, he never saw much in him either before, but when the group of boys showed up on his door step and Chouji proved his worth as part of a band, well, Kakashi was impressed. He had gotten far and was now actually quite popular. Sure he wasn't Sasuke, or even Kiba when it came to his looks, but people liked him for who he was, and not for his appearance. He was the humble one of the lot and girls thought he was sweet. This also made him easy for people to start befriending him, and that had brought the youngster into much higher spirits as opposed to his old self.

"I'm just happy to hear you actually enjoyed your day." Kakashi smiled, the lines of his lips curling, only being slightly visible through his white medical-like mask.

"Now as for you, Sasuke, Kiba, I don't want to hear you guys fighting anymore. I don't have enough pills to keep my head in place when you guys start." He replied, throwing Kiba a take out from his favorite restaurant.

Even though Kiba was about to complain to him too, his mouth shut when the paper bag from the nice little restaurant accompanied by their logo imprinted on it landed smack in his lap with a slight yelp. His whole face lit up like a firework as he dug into it right then and there. By now, Kakashi had gotten accustomed to Kiba's hunger attacks and apparently didn't need the extra stress. So today, he came prepared.

As Kiba plowed through his late lunch, he looked up shortly, giving Kakashi a wide gaping grin with dots of sauce and meat on his chin and cheeks here and there. Behind his mask, Kakashi was grimacing at the kid slightly, although amused, he would admit.

Kiba gulped back what was in his mouth before spitting out an excited, "Thank you, Kakashi! You're a fucking life saver!" and then continuing to eat like a juvenile puppy.

Kakashi only shook his head as he turned back to the road, lifting a hand back up to him. "No need to thank me, kiddo."

The gray haired man proceeded into stepping onto the pedal as the car began to trudge down the street with an air of grandness. They drove for a while in mostly silence, Kiba occasionally being reprimanded by Sasuke because Chouji had some left over snacks that he hadn't shared earlier when the short haired brunette nearly died. After some bickering and a hit on the head later, courtesy of Sasuke to Kiba, the limousine was parked at the front entrance of a large building with large letters that spelled out, "Konoha Productions", lighting up brightly at night among the other tall edifices that hardly rivaled its own.

As Kakashi got out, a man in a suit held open his door and got in the front seat to park the limo back with the rest, another pair of men in suits opening the doors for the band members loitering in the back of the vehicle. As they stepped out almost imperiously, the quartet pushed through the grand glass doors of the main front entrance, their silver manager following close behind them. Once inside, many of the staff, most notably the women, began to greet them and compliment them, attempting small talk. Sasuke hardly replied, and when he bothered, they usually didn't exceed a mere "Hn", or "Thank you." Shikamaru was more or less the same. Kiba on the other hand often chatted up the ladies and on occasion, guys who were relatively already close to him. He always said that it was a good idea to buddy up with the staff, but Sasuke just shrugged, not caring.

Sasuke and his group that mainly consisted of Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and himself, were part of a band called the "The Avengers". They were pretty fresh meat if you went by how long an average artist took to make it big, but they had managed to do so within a time frame of three months, easy. People often linked their success to the popularity of the Uchiha more than anything, but Kakashi had always reassured him that if it wasn't for the talent they had, pretty face or not, they wouldn't be there. Sasuke liked to assume people actually thought he had talent rather than just a good face to look at, which made him have a tendency to dislike women more than he meant because this was exactly what the vast majority of the female population usually gave the impression of. He wanted to prove his voice was something to rival his looks, and lately, he was getting more comments on his ability rather than his appearance, so that kept him in a relatively good mood. Although Sasuke would never admit it, he was pretty sensitive about his looks. He hardly liked it when he was admired because of it.

Sasuke was the band's leading image, which wasn't much of a surprise as he was the main focus of their concerts, not that he ever really cared or wanted to be. His laidback and mysterious character somehow attracts a large female (and even sometimes male) crowd. He was the obvious looker of the group, the one all the guys envied and all the girls wanted, and the star of their band. He also worked as a part-time model to help with their fundings. He wasn't really interested in it, but that seemed to make all the girls swoon even more when he stared at the camera like he couldn't care less what the world thought. All in all, he was quite the bold character for such a reserved and depressing punk rock star. Generally, Sasuke was the one who wrote their songs, and was even more often responsible for the lyrics to the majority of his band's songs, but of course, he got plenty of help and tweaking done on behalf of the opinions of their band members and its staff. Sasuke was surprisingly very creative and regarded as so by those in the music industry, part of it being because he insisted he had a goal to accomplish, but always claimed that they had no need in knowing what it was. Enigmatic, handsome, and reserved, Sasuke was the band's shining idol and lead singer.

Kiba was the band's drummer, and a very good one at that. Sasuke assumed it was like the equivalent to speaking for the dog-freak because he played it so naturally, almost as if it was an extension of himself. He was the so called "fun one" out of their group. He lightened people's mood at concerts and always managed to make the crowd break out in smiles. He was a crazy son of a bitch, but people liked him that way. Or well, most of them did…the only exceptions being the members of their band, of course. Kiba had a part time as a choreographer in music videos for other idols and the like. He was also a DJ on occasion and was fond of his break dancing, performing during concerts every so often and showing off his dancing that the world seemed to die for when he did.

Shikamaru was the cool and collected one, his fans being more on the nutty side. And by nutty, he meant like, shit-just-hit-the-fan nutty. It was pretty fudged up on his side, but he wouldn't deny that this was what made his fan-base so damn funny. Unlike Sasuke's and Kiba's fan-base which consisted of mostly fangirls, and well, fanboys too, Shikamaru's fans consisted mainly of Tumblr hipsters and nerds. Just _fun _and _crazy_ people really, and Tumblr people we're pretty awesome indeed. Were their fandoms fudged up like nothing else mattered? Yes. But was it enjoyable? Oh hell yeah. Shikamaru was one of the greatest troll kings for the Tumblr community, and people loved him because of it. You could always find meme's quoting one of Shikamaru's lines from a talk show that expressed _"life"_ in general, and you could always bet it cracked people's shit up. Of course, Shikamaru was one of those rare idols that could get away with saying, "It's troublesome having such wild and energetic fans" and still manage to maintain deeply loyal fans without a doubt, as if loving him for being hated for it. It was really weird, but Sasuke just assumed it was similar to the psychology behind how he seemed to loathe fangirls and yet they seemed to come at him with even more force each time he made it clear for them that this was evident. They practically respected him for being a lazy bastard. Sasuke was pretty sure that at some point while browsing through his Tumblr feed, he saw someone starting a religion about Shikamaru's lifestyle. Tumblr was one crack-filled place, obviously, but that was surprisingly okay with them.

And lastly, there was the talented keyboardist and on occasion lower background vocalist, Chouji Akimichi. He was the one all the girls regarded as being sweet, and modest, which was in truth completely accurate. Chouji was pretty sentimental for a guy, and he was loyal. He actually used to be quite the rebel before joining The Avengers, most notably in his junior high years, but suddenly became honest and humble when he began surrounding himself with kind and caring friends. People suspected this rebellious streak was due to earlier bullying sense he was a relatively easy target to push around, but no one ever worried anymore because the boy always seemed content at the side of his band buddies. Chouji was a sort of inspiration for those who thought they'd never amount to anything and those who had been bullied and felt like there was nothing left for them. But as Chouji proved to the world, no matter what bad may ever happen, if you work hard enough, anyone can achieve happiness if they just looked in the right places.

After a couple of gift basket muffins and some minutes away, the talented quartet of artists reached the top floor of the grand building with the usual air that only a high-class celebrity group could offer. Stepping confidently across the expertly shined marble tiled floor that reflected off all of their retreating figures from the excessively shiny-looking elevator, they walked up to the desk of the head of Konoha Productions like they had a million times before. The seemingly young and beautiful woman behind the large and imposing piece of furniture looked up, a small smile forming on her pink lips as she regarded the men in front of her.

"Welcome back, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji. How was school?" the blonde woman asked, her lips slightly twisting into a smirk as she noticed Kiba twitch at her inquiry.

"It was fine, Lady Tsunade," Kakashi stated calmly." They survived, anyway."

Kiba snorted. _"Fine!?"_ he yelled while throwing his hands up in a rage. "That's the understatement of the _**year!"**_ the brunette growled angrily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the brunette's usual over-exaggerance. "I almost murdered today." Sasuke repeated for the second time that afternoon. "Again."

"And I was just going to stand there and watch." Shikamaru decided to add.

Chouji munched on his muffin happily, remembering the events of that day clearly. "It was fun watching Kiba suffer and Sasuke get mad." He joined in with a mouthful of muffin.

Tsunade just laughed as Kiba went off on Chouji and Shikamaru about not siding with him, yelling something about how he never understood how they could call themselves his so-called "friends" but never did a damn thing for him in an attempt to help him out.

"Isn't that what friends are _**supposed **_to do!?"he cried out.

Tsunade, suppressing a laugh, halted the argument when her authorative voice cut in sharply among their words of indifference towards each other.

"Alright already! You're all pretty, so shut the heck up." She reassured them with a teasing grin tugging at her lips.

Kiba sniffed. "Dang right I am!" he mumbled out.

Shikamaru actually smiled at this and so did Sasuke, but not before scoffing and rolling his eyes first.

The blonde woman with twin tails tied low to her shoulders seemingly ignored the comment before leaning in her chair and rummaging through some files next to her desk in a file cabinet. She knew that if she paid too much attention to the brunette, they'd never get anywhere.

With a favorable smile, she pulled out the folders she needed and set it before her on the desk. "The forms for you to go to Tokyo are ready. All we need is the consent of your guardian." Tsunade said, looking up at the pale, moon-haired individual.

Kakashi nodded before bending over and whipping out a pen from his shirt pocket. Kakashi was not only the manager of The Avengers, but the father figure of them as well. He had the permission of all the parents of the four boys to make decisions for them without asking them because they trusted him to take good care of their children. It would be hard to have them agree to everything anyways sense the group lived together in a large apartment away from their parents because the studio insisted that it'd be easier if they all just lived together. Which was pretty true, considering no one ever knew when one of them would randomly have a light bulb moment for a new hit single or something along those lines.

Like, what was on the face of it, happening right now.

While the group of boys were lounging around in their penthouse, Chouji and the rest of the gang had gathered around the computer not long after he gave a shout about having a great idea for a new song. Before this, Sasuke had been cross legged on the comfy matt in front of the television playing with Kiba, who was splayed all over the couch on his stomach after having the piece of furniture bend out flat like a bed as it had the ability to do. The pair had partnered up to play a quest in Monster Hunter 3 ultimate online, where they were currently whipping Alatreon's ass because Sasuke was determined to upgrade his Altheos Evolutia until its stats were entirely exploited. Usually, Kiba would have pouted and refused because Alatreon was one of the hardest monsters in the game, but he gave in when Sasuke had agreed to help him gather materials for his new Zinogre hammer to go along with the Zinogre armor he had just made for future use once completed.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, was killing time by watching the clouds through the glass windows that basically covered the entire eastern wall of their penthouse while jamming to _**I Just Wanna Run**_ by The Downtown Fiction. Sasuke found this amusing sense the song had always oddly reminded him of the guy, so it was strange thing to see. It made him wonder if the genius ever thought the same when he listened to it.

They were just about done carving at Alatreon's dead carcass when Chouji had called everyone over excitedly, causing Kiba to almost drop his 3DS XL in fright. Of course, Kiba had made sure to tell everyone that he had not been alarmed in any way, even though it was a useless attempt sense everyone had seen the look on Kiba's face anyways, but they all just kept that to their selves and nodded half-heartedly.

Chouji had come across the idea while watching some educational vlogs about trips to Japan. The other three band members agreed to the proposal because, quite frankly, Japan seemed like a pretty neat place to go visit and on top of that, was filled with video games. The place was literally chocked full of them, and them being video-game nerds and all, eyed the thought with interest. This included the lazy bastard, who was intrigued by the idea as well. Sasuke couldn't tell if it was because of the manga, or the games, but either way, he was just happy.

While Kiba freaked out over all the _Shounen-Jump _they would be able to read, Sasuke took out a Japanese magazine that Tsunade had lent him from one of her own appointments in the foreign country and started scribbling down J-pop CD tracks he was going to want to buy over there. Sasuke tried his best to ignore the dancing brunette behind him as he bit his pen, occasionally writing bands like ONE OK ROCK, and Nico Touches the Walls onto the notebook paper. If Chouji had wanted to get everyone in a good mood, it was working, because even Shikamaru got off his lazy ass to talk it over with them.

This diminutive and insignificant "assembly" gave birth to the idea of having a small "Japan only" tour, where they would write a new hit single and perform for some publicity. This way, they would be able to become more widely known in the east while still managing to work at the same time. It was a good way to promote their band even if they were becoming rapidly known world-wide. In a way, this would just speed up the process.

As an increasingly popular new boy band, word was spreading fast and their status was rising like no other. The boys were being stretched by their hectic and demanding schedules that were filled to the brim with appearances for photo shoots, recordings, interviews, and guest stars on hot television shows that none of them were really all that eager to do with the omission of the mutt.

Kiba loved being a rock star, and he didn't hesitate to show it either. He relished being rich and he absolutely adored the attention he was given as a rising idol. It was obvious though, and only natural that they would all cave in from being pushed so hard with the eventful life they ensued while juggling school all at the same time. But in the end, he was happy, and that kept his fans and the rest of the world happy, because a happy Kiba was a very obedient and grateful Kiba. It also explained why the music label in which they held a contract with went through whatever means necessary to keep the spoiled princes in high spirits, even at the cost of money, which really wasn't a loss to them sense their "happiness" was being paid through their own earnings. That was fine with the boys sense they were pretty modest for idols, again with the exception of Kiba at times, but nonetheless, felt pride in the fact that _they_ were able to pay for their _own_ things rather than being spoon-fed like a bunch of real rich kids. Not that all rich kids were this way, sense that was just being stereo typical on their part if they agreed, but it would be a lie to say that the majority didn't suffer from this situation.

But that aside, was really how they were able to prove the theory of the staff. With a mixture of people like The Avengers, you certainly had a group that you wanted to keep together as much as possible. You'd never know when one of them would get a good idea that had to be relayed immediately before it was forgotten.

As Kakashi's ball point pen left with a lasting impression of an inky slash on the last fine, bleached, piece of paper of the stack, Tsunade collected the pile of documents and nodded up in approval to him. She gave them a small smile as she straightened out the mound in her hands before setting it down in a binder where it would be later located with the rest of her important records. "You'll all be leaving early tomorrow. Your flight leaves at approximately 5:45 a.m. so don't be late!" she warned, giving them all a stern look. Her eyes casually turned to face Kiba.

The other three boys turned to look at him as well with dull expressions. When Kiba got whiff of what exactly was being implied, he stiffened. He gave them all a glare of his own, not intending to bow down to any of them. "Why are you all looking at me like that!? What about Shikamaru!? He's the one who is lazy! Not _me!_" he spat, crossing his arms and huffing.

Shikamaru shrugged. "True, but I actually get up if I have too."

Kiba looked incredulously back at him. "What about _school!?"_

"I don't have to get up early for that. It's **s**_**chool**_."

Sasuke smirked at this. "He's got a point. After all, the school doesn't pay us to go."

Tsunade sighed. "But _we_ do. Just get there on time boys." She swayed slightly in her chair as she massaged a growing head ache on her forehead.

"Roger that." Sasuke replied with a teasing smile. Tsunade just shook her head at him, returning one of her own smiles before shooing them off like a mother hen did when her chicks were getting rowdy and fidgety.

"Fine, just get out of my office before I get a bigger head ache and feel inclined to call security on all of you." She droned half-exasperatedly.

They all gave her amused glances. Although Tsunade seemed relatively at peace now, they all knew she really would call security on them, despite their names in all its glory, if they decided to push it. How did the boys know? Well, it was simple. It was because she had done it before, and no one doubted that the busty blonde wouldn't do it again. But regardless of her complaints, the quartet knew that she was really enjoying every second of it. Heck, even _Kiba_ could tell, and that was saying something.

As the boys contemplated on whether or not they wanted security to step in, since it wasn't like they hadn't eventually gotten friendly with them, Kakashi dragged them back before they could even decide. This only amused the boys further as they let themselves be dragged. Kakashi, like the rest of his crew, knew that security would just dick around if they found out it was just them because they all already knew that whenever Tsunade called them over the boys, she was never really serious. Sometimes they even broke out of character to chat excitedly about the rock stars' lives or current interesting news. And occasionally, they even asked for autographs, much to the amusement of the group. But they didn't judge them. Hell, security guards were people too, so who gave a damn? Not to mention that Jiraiya was the head of the security at Konoha Industries, who acted much like a second father to the kids. He was also Tsunade's personal body guard so that was why you could always see Jiraiya trailing behind her like a puppy whenever she left somewhere. It was kind of a win win situation for him since all the boys knew how much he liked their boss, and hell, even Tsunade knew it! So knowing that the old fart was in charge, things could end up taking a turn for the worst…or at least to the weirder side of the donut. Like it usually did. If it came to that, Jiraiya and the boys might end up annoying Tsunade even further until eventually security had to be kicked out and boy was that a sight to see. At this point, regular staff had to get involved, and that was funny for everyone. And if _that_ didn't work, the big bad boss herself joined in on the battlefield, and that only made all the staff workers in charge of finances weep in a corner helplessly. This was where the boys tried to draw the line because they sympathized with these particular workers since they very well knew how Tsunade became when she was angered, and not only was it incredibly scary, but it was _expensive as fuck too._ The princess usually threw chairs out the windows of her office, broke her desk in a single-handed punch, or what was the band's personal favourite, made holes on every floor of the towering building by sending her wrath in the form of her valuables down to the ground. Whew! Konoha Productions was an amusingly crack-filled place indeed. It sometimes made the group wonder why their company wasn't associated with the black market yet. Ideally, they were perfect for the job with the varied staff they had. Hell, they could make an army scarier than one made up of rabid fangirls if they wanted to.

And _that_ was something to be afraid of. Because a group of rabid fangirls was a group death crawled over.

Yes siree, only at Konoha Productions could you expect something as crazy as this to happen whilst it still being allowed to happen. Seriously, something was wrong with this accursed business, and nobody seemed to give a rat's ass about it either.

Except for maybe Kakashi every once in a while.

With a quick nod of assurance, Kakashi pushed his hoard of teenage hormones away from his boss back to the gleaming elevator. He exhaled tiredly when a "Ping!" was heard and the doors began closing as they gradually began to descend to the first floor. This week was going to be a long week. And it had better be worth it. It didn't help when he noticed the insignificant glint in Tsunade's eyes either.

That woman was up to something, and Kakashi knew it. Otherwise, she would've never approved and executed the idea so quickly, and he had a feeling that the boys kind of sensed it too, only they weren't all that concerned about it like Kakashi was. Knowing Tsunade a lot longer, he found it increasingly strange that she had seemed so eager to send them off to Japan. He knew that behind that entire tough and strict attitude, she held the four boys awful close to her, so it couldn't be because she wanted to get rid of them. He supposed that Tsunade probably wanted to pull in a bigger profit, not that they needed it to his knowledge anyways… So, really, it didn't quit add up, but… Kakashi supposed it wasn't in his place to know everything. Although he was used to it, he'd admit. That was Tsunade's and Big Guns up stairs' job. Or perhaps, this was to teach the boys a lesson? But then why the rush?

With a curious sigh, Kakashi frowned. What the hell was Tsunade plotting?

* * *

Back in their basically second household built-in studio at one of the lower levels in the building, the band and the staff were chilling, chatting excitably about their visit for Japan that would be happening the very next day. Most of them were fooling around in the living room of the large half-home and semi-studio while a couple of others stayed back in the kitchen right next to it.

Ino was so excited, she wouldn't stop jumping people, but this made everyone else just laugh. Ino Yamanaka was The Avengers' Historian/Promoter and Music Journalist, so she knew the stars on quite a personal level, kind of like Kakashi and Yamato, only their roles being Manager and assistant manager. Although Yamato was also their financial keeper and booking agent.

Shino, on the other hand, was Konoha's record engineer, although he was most closely identified with their band since he worked well with them and was about the same age as the teens in the band. In fact, most of the staff working under the Avengers were teenagers of the same class. They all knew each other one way or another because they had all went to the same schools together sense childhood. Tsunade had allowed for minors to work under her because she recognized their talent and knew that they would probably make up the best staff for the band since they were already acquainted and knew each other's preferences. It was the perfect opportunity, really, and she had enough power to influence people to let them work for her. Tsunade was a scary woman indeed. Though one could guess the fact that she was rich helped her pull the strings too.

Neji was currently recording Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru race to the death in Mario Kart as they all began to play dirty as a domino effect that all started when Chouji, who was a playing a heavy character (Bowser), knocked Kiba off the bridge in Maple Treeway. Ensuing this unfortunate event, Kiba gave a war cry out, declaring that if Chouji wanted to play dirty, he would do the same. This was when everyone took advantage of the sudden change in gameplay and all went full out on each other. Shikamaru was by far the best when it came to underhanded tactics, such as finding secret pathways, expertly dropping bananas where players were sure to pass but in places where they were either not visible or appeared too fast for them to change course, and of course, placing fake item boxes right behind the real ones. He was also usually the fastest, since he liked going light weight when it came to characters, his personal favorite being baby Luigi since he preferred Luigi of the two brothers. He went with light weights because he figured that if he was faster, there wasn't a need for him to have to worry about heavy weights blasting him to the ends of the earth. After all, he was always weary of racers behind him, so he made sure to keep his distances or to the sidelines, whichever was more convenient for him at the time. Sasuke and Kiba however, were medium weight users. Kiba liked to play either Bowser Jr. or Diddy Kong, while Sasuke preferred Mario among other characters… But as shocking as it was, Sasuke's _actual_ favourite character was covertly Yoshi. Yup, the big bad boss of Konoha who was bordering among the top 10 best artists in the country was secretly a big fan of the utterly cute dinosaur, Yoshi. He even owned Yoshi's story in his stash of classical games as the staff had jaw-smackingly discovered when they snooped around Sasuke's belongings to try and get some dirt on the guy in clandestine, and that fucking game was one of the cutest damn things you'd ever play.

If you had never played that stupid game, then you probably didn't know true cuteness. When Kiba had played it for everyone else to see what it was like, they all had their eyes almost popping out of their sockets from how adorable the fucking game was. Seriously. Who knew Sasuke had a dinosaur fetish? They all knew Sasuke was owner to a Spike plushie from My Little Pony but they never really thought much of it. All the same, now that they knew about his abnormal affections towards this particular extinct animal, it had all started to make sense.

And maybe they should have expected as much because they _did _find a picture in Sasuke's forbidden family album where there smack in the picture was a very exultant and angelic baby Sasuke fondly holding a derpy but happy-looking dinosaur. And despite all the "aw"s and cooing everyone had done when they saw just how precious their ice prince use to be, the more rational people of the group couldn't help but feel a bit perturbed at how utterly different Sasuke had been in his more childish days. But then again, Sasuke _had_ lost his entire family, and his older brother was currently missing, so it was likely that he was dead too, or at least that's what everyone had assumed after a year had passed and he was still MIA. Nevertheless, Sasuke insisted that his brother was not dead, and that one day, he would find him and bring him back home. No one ever dared to oppose Sasuke because they all knew just how highly he thought of his brother. Sasuke practically idolized Itachi, so it was a big shock for him when he never came back from his business trip, and then shortly after, lost his entire family as well.

Origin story aside though, Sasuke had a surprisingly not so old looking dinosaur that quite startlingly resembled that of the baby photograph under his pillow in his room, much to the amusement of the staff. So even 17 years later, Sasuke was still in possession of the old thing, even though it almost looked new, despite a few patches here and there. It was obvious that the cold bastard took very good care of the thing, and that for some reason made Kiba die of laughter, but everyone just ignored him and inwardly hoped he'd choke on his saliva or something.

But focusing back on the game, Neji made sure to catch every glorious moment of their brutalized version of Mario Kart. It was like Mortal Kombat, only more like the kiddy Nintendo version of it with little go karts and motorcycles. Everyone almost lost it when Kiba was millimeters away from the finish line and about to claim victory when Sasuke unleashed hell on him and let the red shells of doom he had so professionally saved rain down on Kiba's character like the bloody plague. Everyone at this point was either on the floor laughing, high-fiving Sasuke, or cheering. Kiba himself began yelling obscenities about how that shouldn't be allowed and how that was a bunch of baloney on Sasuke's part. Sasuke just shrugged at this and relished silently in his success.

Just when everyone thought that maybe, _just maybe_, Kiba could win first place in the cup, Sasuke broke the tie and ruined his chances, just like every time they played any game. Kiba would acknowledge the fact that Sasuke was good, but he'd never admit to him being better. Of course he wouldn't. It just wasn't in Kiba's wiring to bow down to anyone. Especially to an arrogant bastard like Sasuke.

After their competition came to an end and Mario stood at the top with the number 1 underneath him on the steps, Neji zoomed the camera back out again to show a seemingly pleased raven as people retold the events of how awesome the last race had been.

"So, Mr. Mario Kart Champion, how does it feel to slaughter a child's ego like that?" Neji asked with a hint of mirth present in his tone.

Sasuke cocked an eye brow but fared well in keeping his face impassive as he spoke. "Losing is a natural part of life. It is an essential concept for growing up."

"_WHAT?!_ Sasuke! I don't think you even _understand_ the concept of_** "losing"**_!" Kiba cried out exasperatedly while pointing an immature finger at him.

Sasuke gave himself a mental pat on the back when he successfully managed to mask a twitch as his thoughts temporarily drifted to his past.

Neji chuckled, turning the camera to Kiba briefly before settling back on Sasuke. "So, any words of advice to all your fans out there?"

Ino jumped in at his point and squished herself in between a much annoyed Kiba and an indifferent Sasuke. "How about, don't listen to a word Kiba says and you'll do fine?" She chirped. "Oh wait, no. Better yet, don't sleep on the couch with Doritos scattered all over your sleeping carcass? Flies can go into your mouth and that is _**really**_ unattractive. I would know. Kiba's done it!"

"Wait, I did _what?!_"

"Ew, Kiba. Even my bugs have more class than that. Why? Because I've started teaching them tap dancing."

"Shaddup, Shino! Nobody asked your lonely ass!"

"Ouch!" Ino smiled sympathetically. "If you don't shut up Kiba, I'll kick your ass." She shot Shino a thumbs up and he nodded back in approval. "Now get over here and get your ass beat by a girl."

Sasuke and Neji watched entertained as Ino started to chase a screaming five-year old Kiba around the room.

"Ah, any last words Kiba?" Neji grinned.

"JESUS CRIST, TAKE THE WHEEL!"

"Ay, I'm on it." Shikamaru grunted. "Ino, stop scaring the little guy shitless."

"I AM NOT _LiTtLe_!" Kiba's voice cracked.

"Ha! Good one Kiba!" Chouji called.

"….Wait, what?"

"Haha, _buuurn!_"

"Hey guys, Kiba's hitting puberty! Let's all celebrate with milk and Oreos!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS TAlkINg ABouT!?" Kiba's voice cracked again at the sheer highness in pitch he was currently screaming in, causing him to slap a hand to his mouth, a light blush forming on his cheeks.

Neji glanced over to Sasuke shortly. "I'm going to have to sensor this after all." He feigned a sigh and Sasuke chuckled.

"Oh hey, you're right. Our little guy's growin' up."

"How many balloons do ya think were gonna need for the party?"

"Pssht, hell if I know what kids want these days."

"They grow up so fast! OH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHT, YES THEY DO!"

"Oh fuck, Lee's here guys."

"HELLO MY FELLOW FRIENDS. MY BEST SALUTATIONS TO YOU ALL."

"Eyyy…."

"This guy don't get out much, do he?"

"I GO TO THE PARK TO SERENADE WITH THE BIRDS I FIND! I GET OUT A LOT! I ALSO DO MANY MORNING EXCERSISES WITH MY MOST WONDEROUS BUT SPIRITED AND YOUTHFUL LIKE TEACHER GAI!"

"Yeaaahhh—" Kiba replied perfunctorily while ducking a swing from Ino's fist of fury. Shooting Shikamaru, Shino and Chouji a very incredulous look, he mouthed;_ I don't think he __**does**__ get out there a lot._

Sasuke looked over to Neji with a smirk forming at the edge of his lips. "So Shikamaru's Jesus?" he soliloquized, greatly amused by the turn of events.

Neji couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "_That's_ the first thing that comes to your mind?" He shook his head.

"Well I had always wondered… Things make sense now."

"So back to your advice…" He grinned.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kiba! Get back here, you wuss!"

Sasuke hid a cringe as he tried to compose himself. "Ah yes… Never feed your pets snickers. They will choke on it and die. Kiba did that to his Goldfish, Georgie, and he started floating to the surface. Don't know why though."

Neji was holding back a laugh as Sasuke lifted a hand up to the camera in good-bye.

"Haha… Thank you…for those enlightening words…pfft."

"It was an honor. Kiba's a good role model for things you shouldn't do."

Only these guys could make him so out of his usual character that which would have been basically the definition of the guards at Buckingham Palace. Neji waved a hand dismissively, trying to fight back his laugh as he spoke. "This has been Neji Hyuuga interviewing Uchiha Sasuke, worldwide Mario Kart Champion, signing off! We'll see you in the next broadcast!" He said in the most narrative but casual voice a cameraman could muster up. He flashed Sasuke a brilliant Hyuuga smile as he clicked the button to stop the recording. And ah yes, you guessed it! Neji was The Avengers' one and only, cameraman. "I'm going to have to upload the video later. Ino's going to want to post this on the band's blog for certain."

Sasuke chuckled. "You bet she is. Its good publicity I guess." He shrugged.

"PUBLICITY MY ASS, MY VOICE CRACKING IS NOT GOING ON THE INTERWEBS, _KAPISH_?!"

"Someone upload it. Now." Sasuke demanded in a superficial tone of authority.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as Neji Passed the expensive camera to Chouji, who only nodded in understanding. "What a drag."

Sasuke threw him a drop-dead gorgeous smile that would have had anyone other than their gang swooning on the spot. It was more of a natural reflex though, since he didn't realize half the time when he _was_ doing it. Hey, how was he supposed to know when he couldn't even see himself? He only knew because Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in question as if saying, '_You're doing it again'_. "You know you love us."

"Yeah, you lazy fucktard!"

"Fucking Kiba."

Shikamaru raised a hand in a slight greeting. "Oh hey, Sai. Come here to protect Kiba from his scary staff?"

As the strikingly straight-haired raven with a security vest strolled in steadily, he smiled a practiced smile, tilting his head slightly as if pondering the prospect. "Hmm, _nah_. I think its decent preparation for when the fangirls come flocking towards him. After all, I won't always be there to protect all of your sorry asses." He responded fairly pleasant.

"Ah, typical Sai." Sasuke nodded as he regarded their personal body guard.

Shikamaru smirked slightly. "There's just one problem. When Kiba gets mobbed by chicks, he doesn't feel _inclined_ to run away." He pointed out.

Sai's plastic smile remained unchanging at Shikamaru's words. "Well, somebody's gonna end up dead."

"I _heard _that!" Came the loud growl from afar as Kiba and Ino practically played hurtles with the furniture.

"Ditto." The other three bystanders confirmed annoyed in unison. There was a '_BAM!' _and a screech as Ino finally caught up to Kiba.

"You have been avenged, Shino!" the pale blonde piped up in triumph.

* * *

It was early in the morning, somewhere around 4:15 A.M. to be more exact, and among the residents of the penthouse, there was much movement and shuffling. They were about to leave and the boys wanted to make sure that there wasn't anything they had forgotten to pack. The night before, they had made sure to pack _then_ so that they were less likely to forget something _now_. It had been like a scavenger hunt for the teens, and quite frankly, it was actually kind of fun. That was, if you were able to find what you were looking for. Apparently for blind-ass people like Kiba who couldn't find his favourite pair of converse _or_ striped skinny jeans _or _black shades,—_even though the house had always remained strictly organized_—Sasuke thought annoyed, it was easy to turn a simple packing into an all-out war._ Fantastic._

And so, as Kiba had continued to rave havoc and chaos while in pursuit of his belongings, the boys had huddled close to eat some of Chouji's snacks with him while they surveyed the show before them and letting it unfold. They all watched with mild amusement as Kiba would go from room to room, corner to corner, while even crawling on the floor like some sort of ninja who was terrible at being stealthy as he called out for the certain item he was currently snuffing out with his so called "keen senses". The best part was that the idiot would pass that very same item at least five times before he would finally call it quits.

"Should we tell him?" Chouji had asked them in between a chip.

Sasuke smirked, enjoying this too much. "Naaah."

Shikamaru had just grunted. "Tch. So troublesome."

At the time, Kiba had been rolling around in a pile of his belongings in search for his beloved iPod, except that he literally kept walking right by it. It was on top of their flat screen TV for some reason, and it was a pretty clear view from where they sat, so it was easy to tell for them. If only Kiba would just _turn the fuck around_, then maybe they'd actually get somewhere. Sasuke rolled his eyes as the brunette continued to obliviously go rampant on the house.

"Hey, someone's gonna have to clean up that mess he's making." Chouji mused again once he heard another clunk of a lamp falling on carpet and something rolling across the floor.

"I'm not doing it, especially when it's not my mess." Shikamaru mumbled as he sunk further onto the bean bag he was currently occupying.

Sasuke just whipped out another Japanese magazine from the stack he had accumulated from all of Tsunade's business trips and started flipping through it in a bored fashion. "Well, I sure as hell ain't doin' anything, so Kiba better get his maid outfit ready. He's going to need it after he's done packing."

This managed to make the other two boys smile. They were both well aware of the fact that Kiba did _not_ have a maid outfit in his possession, but either way, that just made the joke funnier. I mean, if Kiba really _did_ own one, it would have gone from funny to just plain disturbing.

They all ignored the emerging image of Kiba in a maid outfit before they all died of heart attacks. Kira didn't stand a fucking chance against maid Kiba. Maid Kiba would fuck you up. If you weren't already straight, Kiba would make you the fuck straight while wearing something as girly as that. And well, if you were a girl… who knew what would happen. The band didn't have a female in the group, so as far as they knew, everyone fell into the same situation. Except Sasuke of course. He wasn't straight, and Kiba in a maid outfit sure as hell didn't help. It just made him much more asexual than he already was. But this just confirmed it. At least now he was a hundred percent sure that he wasn't gay either. If a pretty girl in a cute maid outfit couldn't turn Sasuke on, rough n' tough Kiba in one sure as hell couldn't either.

But now that it was just about show time, the fucking loser was still sleeping, and Shikamaru made sure to remind everyone of this.

"Guys, it's almost four thirty. Someone needs to wake Kiba before I feel inclined to leave him behind."

Sasuke just snorted at this, silently telling himself that there was nothing wrong with just ditching the brunette. But then again, they might lose a great source of entertainment if they did. Either way, it didn't matter to him all that much so he got up from his seat on the mini bar after he finished eating his Frosted Flakes and made his way over to the sink to dump his eating utensils and to wash his hands. "I'll do it." He said loudly for them to hear.

Slapping his hand onto his jeans to dry them, he walked over to where the musical equipment and instruments were in the large living room area. He nonchalantly made a grab for his guitar and amplifier as he trudged up the stairs coolly. As his face maintained its look of indifference, he began to plug in the amplifier, the guitar already being plugged into the amp itself.

Shoving in some ear plugs, he cranked up all the knobs as far they would go to the right. He sat himself on the amp casually, swinging his leg on either side of the amp as he unplugged the guitar. He smirked a little. _Let the feedback commence._

Right then, a burst of what sounded like a microphone dropping rang out loudly (Or at least that's only what Sasuke could imagine since the earplugs he was wearing were working quit marvelously in terms of muffling sound), so much so that Kiba nearly shot up to the roof with the way his body had jumped with spams upward like a cat who had been sprayed with water. Hey…that wasn't a bad idea… Well, Sasuke knew what he'd do next time as a wakeup call. He couldn't help the half grin that formed on his lips at the thought of just spraying the guy with the straightest face he could muster up. It would be hilarious! Although he wouldn't laugh. Oh no. Uchiha's didn't, or rather _couldn't _laugh in front of others. Hell, not even when they were alone. But fuck, if he ever had the urge to laugh when alone, that'd be the day he knew he had finally hit the mad-man mark.

_And that'll be the day I finally murder, probably._

Eh, oh well.

Kiba was still trying to recover from the shock, probably because Sasuke had completely forgotten to turn off the amp to stop it from ear raping Kiba. And now the brunette could be found cowering behind a tangle of sheets and pillows as he slowly kept edging away from the sound of the amplifier. It was too funny of a sight, honestly. In fact, the sound waves were so loud that they were actually causing Kiba's scruffy-ass hair to be pushed back wildly.

The raven took his sweet ass time as he sat on the amp lazily, running a hand through his hair like nothing was happening. _Oops, _he thought half-heartedly as he flicked the switch on the piece of equipment off.

He held back a smirk that was instead replaced with a look of boredom as he slowly turned all dials to the lowest setting. "So… Have a nice nap there, mutt?"

It was only after Sasuke had turned off the amplifier and removed his ear plugs that he could hear Kiba's undignified groans and whines, even though the feedback could no longer be heard. _It must still be ringing in his ears_, the raven thought calmly. By the way the brunette reacted, Sasuke was sure. He still had a pair of lesser pillows pressed up against his ears in what looked to be pain and agony. Well that was a good sign, at least. Now he was sure Kiba wasn't deaf yet either.

"Agghhh….B-bastard! What the hell!? Nnngh…" The tattooed idiot growled helplessly as he continued to thrash around his bed. He was acting so violent that Sasuke was beginning to think that Kiba might've gotten a leg cramp in the middle of the whole thing if his actions were any indication, until…

He saw it coming. He did.

_Let's just hope he doesn't go retarded because of this._

_**THUMP!**_

"_SHIT_, MAN! _**SHIT!**_" Kiba bit out as he nursed the now newly formed bump on his head. "FUCKING _**HELL!**_"

_Never mind, he's fine._

If Kiba had the time and energy to curse even after being pounded on the head, than he was okay in Sasuke's book. Despite this, Sasuke whistled. What could he say? He was just someone worth falling off the bed for. Not to mention that Kiba's curse-o-meter was off the charts today.

"FUCKING PIECE OF _SHIT!_ HOW DID I NOT LAND ON A SINGLE FUCKING PILLOW WHEN I WAS BEING FUCKING SMOTHERED BY THE LITTLE FUCKERS?! AH HELL, MY _**HEAAAAAD**__._"

Shit, Sasuke wanted to laugh. This was just too hysterical to listen to. Kiba was always so fucking fun to piss off; it almost made him feel bad. Well, _almost_ anyways. It didn't help that the idiot had such terrible luck either.

The sound of a door being slammed shut on the lower level was heard, temporarily taking Sasuke's mind off the spiky-haired brunette who continued to curse colourfully over the throbbing pain at the back of his head. The pale teen strained his ears to listen to who their visitor was, although he already had a pretty clear idea of who it could be.

"Ah, sounds like you guys are getting along well. As usual…"

"And sorry for being late. Y'know how life is. Full of unexpected turns and journeys."

And apparently he was right. Sasuke would recognize that low and bored, but young voice anywhere. It differed from Kakashi's in that it sounded a little more lively and rich while Kakashi's voice was more dull and smooth. And if he was not mistaken, that very man and Kakashi were making their way up right now.

"This whole thing is just a drag." He could hear Shikamaru respond as a pair of footsteps neared the bedroom they were in.

Sasuke craned his head back when Kakashi, the second of the two visitor's to speak, called out, "Playing nice, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shot him a blank look while successfully pushing back a naughty grin. "You could say that."

"Oh hell that must've sucked. We could hear the feedback from a block away! That was pretty cruel." The young and low voice responded again.

"Ah, Yamato." The young Uchiha greeted the other man with a nod. "I'm just living up to my reputation, that's all." He responded coolly.

"So where's Kiba?" Kakashi inquired the boy in a mild attempt to make sure that the other was fine and still alive.

"On the other side of the bed." Sasuke answered, jabbing a finger behind him. Kakashi noticed in mild amusement that the sheets and pillows had, when no one was looking or paying attention, avalanched on Kiba's ass.

The silver-haired manager lifted a hand in greeting while standing on his tippy toes to see the fallen teen who was currently hidden underneath a mass of pillows and bed covers. "Yo, how's it going Kiba?" His eye curved up happily, indicating that his smile was present.

There was a muffled groaned as Kiba ripped himself free from the pile of crap that had amassed up on him when he fell down and dragged everything to the ground with him. "I just hit my stupid head because of some inconsiderate asshole, but no yeah. I'm totally fine. Just. Fucking. _Dandy._" He gritted out the last part with pure sarcasm tightly laced into his words while he unintentionally emphasized it due to the smacking to his ears he was currently doing in what everyone assumed was for the benefit of his hearing. Although it didn't seem like it was doing much.

Kakashi only nodded at this, satisfied and silently telling himself that, _Yup. He'll live, alright._

"That aside…" the assistant manager drawled out with a funny face on him, "We'd better get going. It's already four forty-five and it's about a thirty minute drive to the airport, not including the time it'll take to load everything into the limo and the time it'll take to pass through the lines and mobs once we do manage to get there.

_Oh, the mobs_, Sasuke couldn't help but groan. He'd forgotten all about those, but news of the band departing for a Japan Tour had spread around faster than an AIDS pandemic could ever hope to. And that irritated Sasuke like nothing else, because that meant that there would definitely be a horde of news reporters, paparazzi, and—he twitched—uh…fangirls….and well, probably some fanboys too, but those weren't usually as fervent as the fangirls, so that at least wasn't so bad. Err, sometimes anyways. You could always find a couple of fanboys that were more like the fangirls, only in a man's body, so at that point, he couldn't really tell which was more disturbing…

Going with both of them being equally as bad, he just sighed. _Oh today's gonna be great. I can already tell. Thanks, Yamato, for that encouraging start to my long ass journey that was probably already gonna suck, but you know me. I don't give a fuck. I'm just the most patient and grateful guy on the planet who likes cuddling with kittens and stopping fights like that little good boy Tobi does on occasion in favor of tickle fights. And on top of that, I like to wear a flower circlet when no one's around so that I can feel like a fairy princess. That's right. I wear a flower circlet. Oh glorious good times._

_ ….Alright, this is going too far. Even if it __**is**__ just me being sarcastic._

See? This is how _bad_ mobs were. They caused people to temporarily undergo bits of insanity. The only reason why he and his posse didn't get mobbed at his school was because the principle had made sure that they were to be treated like regular students. The consequence from breaking this said rule was detention. Simple, but brutal. Detention wasn't really that bad of a punishment per se, but let me be frank with you, everyone's way too afraid to get one. It ruins people's lives, I tell you. It causes missed job interviews, canceled dates, and wasted play time. So despite it being seemingly harmless, detentions could bite you in the ass more than one might originally be led to believe. And that's why they suck so severely. Not to mention that depending on whom you get detention with, you might end up doing work rather than sleeping away the pain, and that was usually the case, if one wanted to add insult to injury.

Now as for them not getting mobbed _after_ school, paparazzi were strictly forbidden to step afoot on school grounds unless authorized. If they ever dared to do so though, they would be stopped by police officers and quite possibly fined. It wasn't a pretty sight to see, but it happened. This was why it was a much more common sight to see bushes scurrying around the school more often than one should say common at all. But it was pretty entertaining to see the paparazzi and their internal struggles, so the band never said anything. Most of the paparazzi, the smarter lot, Sasuke supposed, preferred playing it safe by just snapping pictures on the sidelines. This was okay with the Uchiha so long as they kept their distance.

Shrugging his thoughts aside, Sasuke got up to load his guitar and amp into the limo now that they were already in his possession. He sighed as he thought of all the crap they were going to have to load. It was true that usually major stars like them had other people to do it for them, but since they liked being largely independent, they always insisted that they were very much capable themselves. It also didn't help when people noticed them because of the twenty-seven body guards Konoha sent as they carried the band members' things. After all, they had to keep reminding Tsunade that, no, having a group of black-clad-burly men carrying your stuff was _not_ a normal occurrence in the lives of the typical citizenry. But like the spoiled princess she had been raised to be as the granddaughter of the man who had founded the company, she just shrugged and called Shizune over so that they could go gambling and drinking. Her assistant/secretary didn't at all agree with the blonde woman's little "get-aways", but obliged anyways since, as mentioned before, Tsunade was a frightening being when angered.

The raven couldn't help but wonder who ran the company when the busty old hag was away gambling, but decided that he probably already knew the answer to that one: No one. And although this caused him to flinch slightly at the disorderly and irresponsible way their boss managed things, he hulled his suitcase away anyway, sliding on some sunglasses so that maybe people wouldn't recognize him as quickly and therefor create an opening escape route for him and less as a means to keep the sunlight out of his eyes. He fought back another sigh as he slid onto the velvety seats of the white limousine next to Kiba who was fiddling with his 3DS XL again, offering up Sasuke's own special edition Legend of Zelda 3DS so that they could play some hardcore Megaman Starforce multiplayer.

Oh yeah, long day, today was going to be indeed. But at least he'd have his games to kill time with…and Kiba. _Crazy civilians, here we come!_

* * *

**Alright! The first chapter! _Finally! _Whoo, this sucker took me way longer to write than I thought it would. I'm sorry, but it's just that like I've said before, I'm the world's slowest writer. So if my life ever depended on dead lines, I'd be so screwed... Seriously! But that aside, If you've got the time or energy to spare, leave a review? I don't know, just to know how I'm doing or if you've got any tips they'd be greatly appreciated!**

**Keep in mind thought that this story _will _continue regardless of whether I get reviews or not, so for those of you who don't like reviewing, don't have accounts or simply don't know how to, _chill. _I'll keep writing, even if it's just for myself. I just really (personally anyway) hate it when people demand reviews and then threaten that if they don't get any, they'll discontinue the story or something. That drives me up a wall because I'm personally too shy (Gah! I know, shuddap!) to review anything. Like...do I have to go into detail? Ugh, its just... no. I'm sorry, I could love the story, but you'd never know because of my awkward-turtle-self. That's why I don't force people, because then I'd be a hypocrite, and I hate hypocrites, so... if you w_ant,_ the review would be pretty nice, but thanks just in general for taking the time for reading, especially if you bother to even read these notes down here, so thanks again! And those of you who did read, heres a cupcake for joo'! Ba-Bye! **

**You know what, come here and gimme a hug, bro. (づ￣ ³￣)づ**

**Okay, seriously bye. (ゝω◕)ノ And Thanks! Keep reading, ne?**

**P.S. If you want to see my crappy poster for the story, here's the URL: **_Pulchritudinem . deviantart .com __/art/I-Can't-Forget-About-You-Coming-Soon-434385192 (Just remove the spaces since fanfiction doesn't allow the full URL otherwise for some reason)_


End file.
